warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Ladybug(KP) hehe, she was fun to make''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 01:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Aw 'tis Ladybug! :D Make the pad less neon, the nose looks different from the pad. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Awww, isn't the kittypet blank just so adorable?!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 15:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Darken the padpawstuff. XD 17:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 17:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded' yes, i am.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 02:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Make the pad a darker grey pink. 21:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 16:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) This hasn't been reuploaded in 9 days... 00:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 22:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The pad needs to be more of a greypink colour. 17:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) it IS greypink! ergh! Someone give me a hex code before I smash my laptop!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 22:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Here, b34f4f. 18:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Bravestar (L) I have Hazel's consent and approval, so yeah. 17:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the edges of the black edges, right now, they're kinda hard-edged and blotchy. Looks amazing, Leopard! 21:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Leopard... still working on this? 16:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No. What do you think? Reuploaded. 17:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I see a lot of waste on the back, head/ears, tail, and paws. 00:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reploaded. Good spottting Shadeh. 18:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Robinstar - CBA Here is one of Shrewstar's mates. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you filled in the nose... XD Pretty. 02:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white considerably. 20:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Fill in the nose. 15:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Smooth out the smudging/blurring. 00:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 05:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The grey nose on grey cats should be darker than the pelt, so darken the nose. 17:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I love it, CBA? 17:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Oasisleaf (W) This is for Night, but made by me. 20:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow, wow, and wow. Add some shading to the face. Whose skills did you steal? ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 23:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The light is hitting the face, I shade all my warriors that way. And I stole no skill, I worked hard to learn. No-one taught me. 19:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Jaywing (W) Yay! I like Purplemoon's father. I think this is by far one of the best chararts I've done. And I'm no Mountainheart, so I don't think they'll get any better than this for a while.... ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 00:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) So purty! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That shading needs blurring, and then lightening. Very nice. 19:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Can't blur it much anymore. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 13:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow, this is beautiful! Really! 15:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) It's beautiful, but I don't like the way there's and empty, unshaded patch in th middle of the cat. It makes him look bumpy. You don't have to fic it if you like it, just sayin'... 08:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I am seeing a lot of waste all around the charart. 00:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing It's probably your computer 'cause I see none. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 11:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) No, there is some, just not LOADS. It's above the ears, and tail mostly. 17:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Autumn ... i made autumn in the kit blank because she is technecly is a kit, even thuogh she is a kittypet. She's suppose to be a somali kitten. Does she look like one? also... i try and try and just can't un thumb it! i don't know why... HawkyLoves Tacos 21:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I am going to say nothing about the thumbing, or I will actually kill someyhing. The charart is good however. 08:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Is she called Autumn? The title says aumn. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 16:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it. Anyways, fix the white on the back right leg. It looks like an arrow. Make it more like the front right leg, please. 16:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? If so, blur the white, and darken the nose loads. 17:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Losthope (MC) I am putting him back up for approval. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong]][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) um.. usually when doing black cats we do the black as a really really really dark grey and the spots... maybe a bit more blurring and smudging. other than that looks great HawkyLoves Tacos 22:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) It IS dark grey. Make the pads and nose grey. 22:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I added shading. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 06:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading (even though its kinda looks cool) It's really dark [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Is he missing a paw? 15:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes,he lost it to a fox. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 15:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Shading still needs lightened a ton. 19:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blur the dapples a lot. 00:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 05:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Darken the pad, and darken the nose a lot. 17:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Spottedfeather (MC) This is my first tortiseshell. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Very pretty! maybe blur the shading a little more [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blur the smuding just a bit. 00:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 05:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading, especially on the ear. 17:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I can not do tortoishells and i feel so stupid when i see an epic one. Lighten the paw pink. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Applekit (K) She is suppose to have red eyes. This is Lionwhisker's sister. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading and darken the nose a lot. 12:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 05:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The nose need to look a lot more pink. 17:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Try this hex for the nose > #bd5757. 17:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Kit Kat (KP) - CBA I made this when i really wanted a kit kat bar.... 04:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The pads are too neon pink. You'll need to make them a more natural colour. Also, is this for a story? If not, you can't put it on the approval page. 11:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't see a story for this anywhere either... 00:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded Better? Vixen is making a fanfic and she is going to make a character named Kit Kat. 20:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the pads a bit; too dark. 23:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? 20:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Try making the paw this colour> #b35454. That will be more natural. 17:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you make that on GIMP, or Pixlr? 19:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Both. Is this cat in a story? 19:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) It's in one of Vixen's fanfics. 19:52, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded better? 20:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Much. CBA? 07:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Violetpaw (A) This is Violetpaw from Violet Ivy Like her? She has an aura because she's special... I'm quite proud of her. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I like it! Chat, Hazel? 15:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Could you even out the aura a bit? 17:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazel? 19:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The tail stripes look more grayish than the other stripes. Although it may just be my horrible eyes. :) 19:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded... Please tell me the aura's alright! It took FOREVER to fix! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 04:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) WOAH..... That is a helluva big aura. O.o It looks great, but it's really really big. 07:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Sootfeet(W) I hope he is good!: I redid him! The image is tiny. Have you resaved the warrior in accordance to what I said down \/ there? And you realise you don't need earpink? 17:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I will help you tomorrow Vixen. Ok ;) 20:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You can't use solid black, because it covers the lineart. Use a really dark gray instead. And you can't smudge the lineart either. Also, smudged/blur the tail. 19:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing You shouldn't use pure black, as Shadeh said, and you've smudeged the lineart very very badly. That needs fixing. And sign off with four ~ so we know who you are. 07:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Flashfur (MC) blech... this didn't turn out as well as I would have hoped. She is going to be one of the main characters in Flashfur and Cloudy.--''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 22:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Very nice! Blur the stripes and make the pad less bright. 01:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Yes, darken the paw and the nose a bit too. 07:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Spottedshine (MC) '' '' I hope you like her! ~Shadewhisker1~ Beautiful! Blur the scar and make it less red and neon. Fixed size. (I think that's the right size...) 16:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Shade, you have been asked before. Please link your siggy. 19:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, you are the master of scars...so should the scar on the sides of the eye be more pinkish? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) They look like they are fresh, so they're ok. Lovely! 17:40, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded.'' ~Shadewhisker1~'' Make the nose either pink or grey please. It looks in the middle at the minute. 07:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Splashcloud (W) This is me for The Losing Hope Series. Yes, there is suppose to be a crooked paw. Pretty. Lighten the nose ever-so-slightly and smudge the stripes a bit~ 22:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded pretty! the lines on the crooked paw is too thick... should that be fixed?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 00:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, thin out the paw lineart a bit. And also, please sign with ~~~~ after every post you make. That way we know who you are. 07:42, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Blackpaw(A) this is blackpaw from Spikyfur and Ladybug--''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 00:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The nose needs to be darker. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 00:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. 07:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yep this is late...but bye Twi. We'll miss you. 20:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Issue with Approved Charart Page- PLEASE READ Okay, someone has accidentally stuffed up the approved charart page. If you've approved one of the following chararts, or have commented/made any edits at all to them after they've been approved, maybe you should check and if necessary, revert your edits: -Flamecloud (MC) -Duststar (L) Adding more chararts shouldn't be a problem for now (I think). Thanks everyone! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I approved them both, no surprises, but I think reverting my edits would be counter productive. Adding charart won't be a problem, I think that happens sometimes when it's feeling fail. 16:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It takes too long to revert anyway. XD But how do we fix it? Any ideas? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 10:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Make a new archive for "glitched coding" approved chararts. Transfer them there. 17:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but that's a bit stupid. A whole new archive for two images? I say we just leave them. I don't think any particualary groundbreaking revelations were made on them. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Not my chararts!? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? There is absolutely nothing wrong with your charart, just the discussion failed. Don't get worked up about it. 19:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm just surprised ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Missing Charart Where did Lionwhisker go? He is not on the approved or declined Charart page either. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I will stalk the archives and recover him to the correct place for you. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I found it. It was never archived. I'll fix that now. Sorry, Splash. xD 19:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) That was probably the result of the computer fail that crashed my computer for four days while I was approving stuff. Sorry about that. :| Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Or it could be the product of my procrastination, when I was approving stuff XD 18:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Important Discussion, Please Participate First things first. I created a page for SW nominations, as that has been left long enough. Please don't nominate yourselves, I'll decline any I see if you do. It's here > Project:Imagine/Senior Warrior Nominations Now for the important part. Everyone knows this has dragged on too long. I had no response from Silver, and Millie, though she replied, has still not acted on it. So I'll do what I do best. I'll ask you lot to help me deal with it. If you've not guessed already, this is about the Non Approved Blank Rule. First I think we need to get it clear what a non approved blank actually is. This is what I think it is. A blank that is not officially used on the wiki, but not a wiki blank with modifications. Second, I think we need to clear up what to use them for. I think they should only be used if the characters are cat-humans, or are represented as a tv show, book or other in a warriors style. Please correct me if I am wrong. Now, I'm going to put it straight. The most popular way of dealing with this was to create a new approval page. Want my opinion? I think that is a waste of time, effort and a page. The amount of non approved blanks we get, it's just not worth it. I think we should either have another blank which can be used for what normally would get a non approved blank, thus eradicating the problem entirely. The other solution is to get both Leader and Deputy's permision, or One and a SW. I want a proper discussion here, please, not just Oh, Leopard, great idea! Because I'll end up doing everything if that happens. Skye, who's the grumpy one now hm? XD 09:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *Clap clap clap* Well said. 16:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) That pretty much all sounds great to me, except on thing: what you said about the approval page. I know the new approval page would be like a waste of space, but it's nice to be able to depict characters in different ways(that might not be anyone else's reason for wanting the separate appoval page, but it sure as hell is mine). Imagine if we had a smily, happy blank, or a really evil or sceptical one. Would an evil character fit the happy blank, or a happy character the evil blank? Just putting that out there. Also, we can put the rule through when Silver joins the discussion and gives the final ok, I guess. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 09:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. Millie and I already have enough trouble keeping up with this approval page, we do not need another one to make it anymore difficult. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this will put more work on our shoulders. Pretty much to sum this up, I give it a no. I'm sorry, guys, but it seems like adding more work. Although, it does sound like a funny idea. But this is just me, if it's going to be three against one, then I'll give it an OK. I'm leader of this project, and the last thing I want to see is my whole project frustrated with me because I was the one who turned down the idea. 15:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I can see your point Millie, and Silver that is exactly why I am against another page. We simply do not get enough of them to need a new page. And Millie, it is not hard to tweak a lineart to make it angry or sad or happy. Look at my charart challenge, that's proof enough. And if we choose a neutral enough blank, it could work. And Silver, I hope you were against just the extra approval page. I know lots of people have wanted non approved blanks dealing with, and unless we can think of another solution, we'll either have to outlaw them compleley, or come to a decision. I am not going to let this slide into the ground again. 17:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Seems like my work's done for me. Nicely said, Leopard. You've already thought out a bunch of the stuff that I usually notice for you. 05:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I know I'm not a lead or anything, but I want to add this. As a new-ish member to this project, I want to say that we should keep this project simple. If you guys made the new approval page and everything when I was just joining, I would be really confused. I think it would be way more trouble than it would be worth for a sperate approval page.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 07:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC Rowan, the whole aim of this is for everyone to join in. Skye, :P 08:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Right, I'm going to go ahead and assume that everyone is ok with no new approval page, and having a new blank. So I am about to suggest some blanks. Feel free to suggest some yourself, and then we can vote or something. Right. This one or this one. 09:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, you twit. They're both the same lineart. However, that's one of the ones that I actually like. xD 11:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) XDDDD Sorry, fail. THIS is the real other one XD. 12:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) If we're going to be using the first one, then we're going to need to fix the over-abundance of lineart gaps. However, if we're going to be using MORE THAN ONE extra blank, could we perhaps use a new section on this page, rather than a new page? I also think that if we can't agree between those, Wildpath's SkyClan lineart may suffice as an all-purpose blank. Does anyone else agree? 14:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Link? We're only going to have one, two would be a waste. They were just my suggestions. And I can fix the holes, easy. 15:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE CAN EVRYONE GO HERE TO VOTE ON A BLANK. If you don't vote, you can't say you don't like the blank, cause it's you own fault. 17:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I Have Returned In case you haven't noticed, I have once again become more active with the project. However, it is very unlikely that I will be posting many chararts, due to limited internet and all that jazz. So, just expect comments and participation in group discussion, and maybe a few chararts here and there. Happy to be back! 00:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Wooo for Shadeh! 17:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yay Shadeh!! :D Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 08:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC)